Cómo se ganan las guerras
by Nasirid
Summary: Peter Pettigrew siempre había estado a la sombra de los demás. Había creído en todo lo que sus amigos dijeran, nunca había cuestionado sus acciones. Ya no quería ser la sombra de nadie, quería ser alguien. Regalo de Navidad para Nicole Daidouji.


_**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío._

_Mi regalo de Navidad para Nicole Daidouji. Es un intento raro de ver cómo Peter Pettigrew creía que estaba en el bando correcto. Un poco bastante angst y extraño... Espero que al menos no te decepcione mucho. _

_¡¡Feliz Navidad!!_

* * *

**- Cómo se ganan las guerras -  
**

Cuando intentaba sonreír, apartar cualquier destello de desconfianza de su persona, a Peter Pettigrew le dolían las comisuras de los labios. Como si su propio cuerpo se negara a mentir. Porque era lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que volvía la cara y asentía con gesto distraído, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa que dejaba tranquilo a cualquiera.

A él le costaba demasiado esfuerzo fingir, aparentar que le interesaba de verdad las cosas que contaran en las reuniones de la Orden. Que se creía aquello por lo que estaban luchando, que si se levantaba decidido a estar en la guardia de aquella noche era porque le importaba poder desterrar a Voldemort del mundo.

_Incrédulos_.

Peter podía mostrarse entusiasta, podía entornar los ojos y asentir vehemente ante cualquier argumento que significara la caída de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Podía cerrar los puños con fuerza cuando recibían la noticia de un miembro de la Orden que había caído, podía incluso pedir que le incluyeran en más guardias de las que le tocaban normalmente. Y nadie sabía, nadie, que él era entusiasta, sí, pero porque estaba en el bando ganador. Y era el único de los merodeadores que lo estaba.

Porque Peter Pettigrew podía mostrarse duro ante cualquier ataque que Voldemort hubiera llevado a cabo, y en el fondo su alma respiraba aliviada. Cuando un miembro de la Orden caía, él respiraba algo más tranquilo.

A veces, sólo a veces, tenía que recordar cómo aquel infeliz había muerto ante sus ojos, luchando como un jabato por sus ideas. Pero no estaba en el bando ganador y por eso debía desaparecer. Porque la Orden del Fénix creía posible la destrucción del Señor Oscuro y aquella era su mayor debilidad. Peter llegaba a sentir lástima por ellos, porque creía que al final, cuando todo se decidiese, él sería el único miembro de la Orden que viviría para ver cómo Voldemort no podía ser derrotado.

Y sí, sentía lástima, pero no siempre. Cuando veía a sus amigos y salían juntos de las reuniones, cuando Sirius intentaba calmar el ambiente con alguna broma y James acababa siguiéndole. Cuando Remus escondía el nacimiento de una sonrisa y relajaba los hombros al caminar; cuando Lily dejaba de apretar con ansiedad la mano de James.

En aquellos instantes Peter no podía sentir lástima, ni pena, ni dolor por los amigos que estaba seguro perdería. Porque los veía y volvía a sentir la extraña quemazón en la garganta, la sensación de saberse dentro de un círculo al que no pertenecía. Era como ver una historia desde dentro, sabiendo que era parte de ella, pero tampoco es que pudiera escapar. Sintiendo la rabia de recordar cuando él era otro de los personajes, cuando no había vacío ni soledad que valiera.

Pero ya no, aquella unión, aquellos merodeadores habían acabado por morir, aunque sólo él pareciera darse cuenta.

Quizás por eso se había dejado llevar, pensaba a menudo, quizás por no sentirse solo había decidido que ser un mortífago no era tan mala idea. O quizás no era eso. Por más que lo pensara, Peter nunca daba con una respuesta clara.

El último año en Hogwarts había sido lo bastante extraño como para sentirse cada día más solo, a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de sus _amigos_. Salir y ver cómo cada semana disminuían las ganas de verles le habían hecho recluirse un poco más en sí mismo. Pensar, como nunca antes había pensado. Le hizo cuestionarse todo aquello de la guerra. Le hizo querer opinar distinto a sus amigos; poder ser igual que ellos.

_Ser mejor que ellos_.

Olvidar al Peter que les seguía como un perro faldero, que no pensaba distinto porque era más fácil seguir lo que ellos decían. Y si ellos creían que Voldemort estaba _mal_ no había nada que discutir.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo dijeran Sirius, Remus y James?

Empezó a pasar más tiempo a solas y comenzó a cuestionarse todo lo que hasta entonces había sido incuestionable. ¿Por qué la pureza de sangre iba a ser un argumento equivocado? Él mismo venía de una familia de sangre pura. ¿Y por qué matar a la gente que estaba en contra de unos ideales iba a ser algo tan horrible? Estaban en guerra, se decía Peter, la gente moría en ellas. Al fin y al cabo, una batalla no era nada sin muertos. Y siempre caían gente de ambos bandos... no es como si en la Orden del Fénix no hubieran matado a nadie en una batalla.

El resto fue un camino que a él le pareció el más fácil, el que más rápido le llevaría a la gloria. Y sobre todo, el que le daría un hueco en aquel mundo que nacería después de la guerra.

Pero al final ser mortífago no era fácil, ni rápido. Era ver la muerte cara a cara todos los días, era hacer que su piel fuera acero en vez de carne débil; era aprender a fingir cuando ser espía era lo único que le salvaba de la mayor tortura. Era sentarse a la mesa con gente que luchaba contra lo que él representaba, compartir las tardes, las guardias... Era acudir en su busca, oculto por una máscara blanca, y verle morir mientras seguía peleando.

Las guerras eran duras, las batallas no podían ganarse sólo contando secretos y fingiendo sonrisas o desesperación. En las guerras había que sangrar, aunque no fuera físicamente; y había que llorar, pero siempre a escondidas. Había que vislumbrar la meta desde el principio.

La vida tenía que seguir, como fuera, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él sólo estaba intentando encontrar su lugar, demostrar que podía ser quien quisiera sin sentirse culpable.

Pero todo tiene un final, también las batallas, también las guerras. Y con los años se olvidarían los nombres de los caídos, a nadie le interesaría saber quién había traicionado a quien. Sólo importaría aquellos que pudieran contar el presente.

Peter Pettigrew creía, sin ninguna duda, que él tenía que estar allí, en aquel futuro presente. Y se acabaría olvidando de aquellos a quienes había traicionado para lograrlo.

* * *

_N/A: Lo sé, un poco corto y extraño pero va con todo el cariño del mundo. Que seas muy feliz, Nicole, gracias por todo :)_


End file.
